


A Woman's Touch

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's 12 Grimmauld Place challenge. Sirius and Molly, Winter 1994.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Touch

Dumbledore said he'd found them a house. He didn't said that he had only found them half a house.

When Molly arrived Sirius was in the kitchen. She kicked him. He growled at her.

"Sirius, if normal people are going to be visiting this house it needs to be habitable for more than stray, flee ridden dogs."

He turned back into himself and growled again.

"I'm sorry it's just this house. It's put me quite on edge."

"My parents had that effect on people," Sirius said. "I think it bleed into the walls."

"Don't say blood," Molly said. "Start cleaning."


End file.
